The Fallen
by ZevTheSkittleDragon
Summary: This is the story of the Pariah who became a slave to his military, The Slave who found his freedom in death. The Free man who chose to descend and become a Demon. The Demon who fought for his master and his mates. AU Pairings not decided, Yet. Just a plot thing that wouldnt go away. Review/PM me if you have suggestions though keep in mind I will discard some of the more silly ones


**Hey guys! This is just a plot idea that was floating around in my head for quite a while, If you haven't already figured it out. There will be no continuation of my prior stories, mainly because I lack the creativity to bring them to life and do the idea justice. Depending on this ones popularity I will slog through and add more chapters to this story. FYI if I do continue this I will be ass fucking the cannon regarding the Sharingan. I could accept Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi but how the fuck do your eyes give you Intangibility? Or a Giant skeleton covering your body from attacks and defending your body? I could accept the Kamui effect on its own, banishing things from the dimension, but allowing intangibility is absurd. So Yeah. Me No Likey.**

**(I'm an Orochi-maru line break, I like little boys~~~)**

Uzumaki Naruto's life had been a hard one.

Despised by his home village of Konohagakure no Sato and abandoned by his family to fend for himself in said village. He was a warrior of his village, called a Shinobi. A Ninja, He trained as hard as he could for as long as he could during his years at the "academy" which taught it's students useless knowledge that wouldn't really help the Students in combat situations. Held back by teachers who kicked him out of classes usually essential ones such as chakra control or taijutsu training. The classes he was allowed to stay in, were usually sabotage; weakening his taijutsu stances and deliberately passing over his questions or requests for help with the exercise. To top all of this off, he was often singled out by teachers which in turn caused his class mates to turn on him as well. Because they didn't know any better, all they saw was a child they could bully and nobody would punish them for it.

This wasn't helped by the fact that everyone over the age of 10 knew a secret about Uzumaki Naruto, a deep dark terrible secret. Naruto was the host of one of the most powerful demon lords in existance, The Mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama to it's friends. Kurama could level villages, call down hurricanes, storms and Tsunami's on a flick of it's gargantuan tails. The reason Naruto was so despised was painfully apparent, The Kyuubi had attacked Konohagakure without warning or mercy on Naruto's day of birth; October 10th. Naruto being the only available baby at the time had been used by the at-the-time leader to seal away the beast. Only a human could hold a bijuu of Kurama's magnitude and survive the sealing and even then it had to be a baby. An adults chakra coils had already formed and couldn't adapt to the new influx of chakra and Yokai (Demon's Chakra) to the body thus inflicting agonizing pain and eventually death.

Young Naruto had little to no support in his home village, Only 1 person would aid him when he needed it. Sarutobi Hiruzen was the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and while he was powerful politically he couldn't keep the combined might of every other governmental body away from Naruto. While Naruto was a child he had been abused both physically and Verbally, He had been beaten by mobs, kicked out of stores, been spat upon and generally just hated. Eventually he'd had enough, He'd snapped once... a mob had been hunting him on his birthday and once the beating began it never stopped. Until the moment he finally tapped into the Kyuubi's power on his 9th Birthday.

The mob had been massacred by the raging demon-host (Jinchuuriki) who just wanted the pain to stop. Eventually Naruto had regained his senses and fled. Sarutobi had it all swept under the rug of course; His logic being that anyone who would willingly beat and attempt to kill a child didn't deserve rights or sympathy.

Skipping forward to Naruto's Genin days; Naruto had barely become a shinobi, a cruel trick from one of his Sensei had forced Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing. A very very dangerous scroll containing hundreds of banned kinjutsu that were dangerous enough to kill the user or anything around them indiscriminatingly. Naruto was then attacked by his Sensei, Mizuki. The Sensei who was at the time working for Orochimaru as a spy intended to hand the scroll over to the most dangerous missing nin to ever flee Konoha.

Naruto however had managed to learn two of those Dangerous Kinjutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and it's extremely lethal extension Bunshin Daibakuha, The Shadow Clone Technique and Exploding Clone Technique. Usually no one had enough chakra to effectively use the techniques combined so much. However as a slight plus to being the host of the Fox, it's chakra had been leaking into Naruto's coils for over 10 years, as such his chakra coils and the amount he could use put most Kage (Village Leaders) to shame.

With abundant use of those two techniques Mizuki didnt stand a chance, Naruto may have been slow, poorly trained and clumsy but all that was irrelevant if there were over one thousand exploding clones rushing at the target. Mizuki didnt survive the night and luckily Naruto's other Sensei, Iruka had been watching all along intending to help if Naruto had needed it.

This Is Uzumaki Naruto's Story; It's not a nice one with a happy ending and a bone head protagonist that eventually gets the pink-haired girl of his dreams. It isn't some schoolgirls "dream" of marrying a duck haired asshat. It isn't even an avengers dreams of getting rammed in the ass by a pedophilic snake man and killing his brother. It is Naruto's Life, Told from beginning to end.

**(I'm an Orochi-maru line break, I like little boys~~~)**

Naruto stirred from his slumber and cursed the sun for blinding him as it always did in his curtain-less apartment. Getting up and narrowly avoiding smashing his alarm clock to tiny pieces he wandered vaguely in the direction of the bathroom to do his routine. After eating a small breakfast of Instant Ramen that tasted like watered down dog piss he decided to go to his team assignment lesson thing. The way it was explained was simply "go to your classroom and wear your headband" there was something that filled him with annoyance.

His classmates, The Shy Hyuuga girl who had a crush on him; Hyuuga Hinata was a rather cute girl with confidence issues. Being practically raised by Konoha's premiere genjutsu mistress Yuuhi Kurenai. Hinata had quite the problem with her family; they hated her. Or at least most of the main house and the minority among the branch house, the Bug Kid was Aburame Shino...Shino liked bugs thats about all he knew about Shino, the Dog Kid; Inuzuka Kiba was an over enthusiastic hyper knucklehead who didnt have much in the brains department and like his clan's companions had a rather shall we say mate with as many women as possible Harem-style. Yeah... that kind of guy. Other info was that he wanted to be the absolute best in everything he ever did and was extremely competitive because of that. , The Pink Banshee; Haruno Sakura was a bitch. Straight up she was a bitch she was a complete nightmare for anyone whose named didn't have Uchiha or Sensei on the end,

The Blonde Banshee Yamanka Ino wasn't quite as bad as Sakura but she was really really loud and it got Naruto's Nerves... a lot, Akimichi Choji was fat and had an almost compulsive need to be eating; the reason behind this was because his families ninjutsu converted calories into fuel for the Jutsu making it easier on the fledling chakra reserves, Nara Shikamaru was a lazy genius with an IQ sitting comfortably at 250, If he ever actually wanted to take over the world he could do it in six months and no one would know he'd done it. If he was scared shitless of his mothers rage and could actually motivate himself, he'd much rather go watch clouds also he does shadowy things with shadowy jutsu and Uchiha Sasuke Konoha's golden boy, eveyone adored him simply because he was the last of a bloodline the fact that this was because he was too weak for the murderer to kill went ignored. He could literally do as he pleased around konoha including defecating on the past Hokage's graves and get a pat on the head for it. That Boy could do no wrong as far as 95% of the village was concerned. He also had a hatred of people and was training specifically to murder his brother, He was top of the class though many thought the writing portions were altered, his physical portions were very good, almost flawless aim, great taijutsu and a well rounded Jutsu pool. With a little bit of training and unlocking his bloodline Sasuke could be a Chuunin.

The rest didn't have a snowmans chance in hell of passing and that was a damn fact. The rest were all civilian born and raised and didn't bother training, One in particular was a girl called Ami. A bully if you'd ever seen one who was quite literally the only one of the civilian born worth actually passing. But she'd be dragged down by her teammates and would catch a Big Ol' Fail.

Shaken from his musing he noticed he was at his classroom, bracing himself for the shrieking and dogs and bugs and crunching and glaring and...everything else he entered having applied his headband to his own forehead. For a moment everyone was silent looking at him and then they went back to whatever it was they were doing. For The Banshee's it was arguing, for Choji it was eating, for Shikamaru it was sleeping, for Hyuuga girl it was blushing and fainting as usual and for Kiba/Sasuke it was glaring at him because he commit the ultimate sin of Existing. Sometimes life just bit you in the ass.

**(I'm an Orochi-maru line break, I like little boys~~~)**

**A bit shorter than I would like but I don't see the point in putting a bunch of effort in if people decide they don't want it. I'll likely make the posts longer once it gets up and going. **


End file.
